Not the hero
by aiden673
Summary: Nico and Bianca aren't the only children of Hades since the big three made the pact there was one more and its nameleses job to ensure her survival. but it wont be easy, not for nameless. Every god on olympus wanting you dead easy. falling in love? crap.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok. Don't own Percy Jackson or any other characters, except nameless.**

**Set during the first book.__________________________________________________**

**Devil may die.**

Don't ask me how I got this job, or even what I do, because I won't tell you anyway. You don't need to know who I am, or what I do, it will only cause you more pain than before.

I'm a guardian, what you didn't think all demi-gods went to camp half-blood, did you? There are children of the titans, and even some gods who are band from that place. Instead there immortal parents train special mortals who will protect there children from the gods wrath.

I am just so lucky to be a guardian for Hades. Hey he doesn't have a cabin at the camp, and ever since the pact of the big three, Zeus, and Poseidon, will stop at nothing to kill his children, or me. He's only had one child since the pact, a daughter, and guess who gets to follow her around, not be seen, and protect her from any and all monsters, you guessed it, me.

I don't have a name, I don't have a will, I just do what my master tells me and protect his heirs.

Oh, and guess what, I'm forbidden from falling in love.

Guess which one of these was the hardest on my last mission.

Like I ever follow rules.

I grunted as I dodged another sword attack. This would be easier with a sword of my own. I dodged again, then came up in an uppercut, hitting the furry under the chin, and causing her to stumble backwards, I took this to my advantage, and went on the offensive.

Throwing a jab just below her ribs, then snapping a knee into her face.

Finally she surrendered.

"Very good," Hades said.

"Well, duh, I've been training for years, you really expect me to loose to an ammeter?"

"Watch your mouth!"

Wow she was still unhappy about being beaten by that Percy kid. Sounds like a child of the big three, but not Hades. I wouldn't know, I've never seen the other gods.

"Glad your up to stuff, your being called in again." Hades said.

I stared at him with a smirk, "Really, you had an affair?"

"Mind your place," he said with a growl.

"Ok, where is he?"

"She"

"What? " I said confused.

"I have a daughter, not a son," he clarified for me.

"Ookay, where is _She?"_ I asked again.

"here" he gave me a piece of paper with an address on it.

"No contact?" I asked.

"No contact."

I walked into my garage, and smiled as my bike rose from the floor, I guess it kind of looked like ghost riders, just without the floor.

"And, one more thing," Hades said walking up, I swear, he talks to me more than anyone, except his children. "The gods know she exists, just not that she's my daughter."

"Great," I muttered as I started my chopper and sped away.

* * *

I shot through the streets of L.A. and looked at the address supplied to me. Washington D.C. great, just great. So I sped along highways and back roads across the country, towards its capital.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own any original characters for PJO, just nameless (AKA, Dylan), and Jill, oh, and the people in selinca middle school.

Also I'd appreciate no cussing in any reviews.

And remember purple pink polka dots!!____________________________________

I hate my luck, wait, I have luck?

**I walked into the office of Selinca Middle School, the Amulet of Deception hiding my true appearance. The Amulet gives me the ability to manipulate the mist, as well as giving me my unlimited strength and invulnerability.**

**Actually its not the Amulet itself, but the crystal in it.**

**This time I looked like what I would look like without knives covering me like armor, a emo kid about 5' 9" with pasty skin and brown hair, who doesn't like to be around others.**

**So after I got my schedule I eventually found my way to my first class, Algebra, thankfully there are a lot of dead teachers in the underworld, so I'm not dumb.**

"**Ah, Mr. Adams, so glad you could finally join us, your seat is there." the teacher, Mr. Salon, pointed to a seat directly behind Jill's, the targets.**

**I nodded as I walked to the seat. Jill turned around, "Hi, I'm Jill." she said, I nodded in reply, I rarely talk outside of the Underworld. **

"**Ms. Staring, please pay attention." Mr. Salon said towards her, then continued with the problem on the bored. **

**I really didn't pay attention, I already knew what the answer was. I was just waiting and watching for monsters.**

"**Mr. Adams, can you tell me what the answer is?" he asked me.**

"**X=9, Y=46, and Z=20." I said, everyone stared at me, what I guess they never saw a math wiz, I mean I have had a lot of time to study.**

"**Th-That's correct." Mr. Salon said.**

**I smiled a half smile, I could get used to this.**

"**Ok, lets move on." He said.**

**(After Algebra)**

"**Nerd"**

"**Teachers pet"**

**The insults kept coming, they didn't bother me, I've been called worse.**

**The only one who didn't make fun of me was Jill, which was weird considering who her father was.**

"**Hey stop it guys, leave him alone." Jill spoke up, Ok, now she was defending me?**

"**Jill's got a boyfriend, Jill's got a boyfriend," they chanted over and over again.**

"**Shut up" she shot at them.**

**They slowly got bored and left, man this day was going to be a long one.**

**(After school)**

**Of course the monsters show up only after school, nothing to break up the boring monotonous schedule, but they have to interrupt my homework.**

**I was doing my homework in the library, just like Jill, when a Cyclopes walked in. So Poseidon is making the first move to destroy her, fine by me.**

**I jumped up, and walked over to the Cyclopes.**

"**Hey single eye, I need to talk to you." I whispered to it.**

**It was surprised by what I called it, I could tell because he actually came into the hall without a fight.**

**As soon as the door to the library was closed, I pulled out a knife, and stabbed it in the gut. It didn't even have time to react, before it was disintegrating into a pile of dust.**

**War was on.**

**(With the gods.)**

"**A WHAT!!" yelled Zeus.**

"**A guardian," Poseidon said again.**

"**How can we be sure?" Hephaestus asked.**

"**He killed a Cyclopes without thinking about it, and it was only after it sensed an extremely powerful Half-blood," Poseidon told the council.**

"**I thought all the Guardians were killed," Athena mused.**

"**They were, but who do we know that it wouldn't matter if they died or not?" Zeus asked them.**

"**Hades," they all replied.**

"**We need to watch the school, and see who the Monsters go after, then we know who to focus on." Athena said.**

'**At least Percy is safe for now" Poseidon thought, 'now that he's at camp half-blood."**


End file.
